


Here With Me

by RudeLucid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Aliens, Comfort, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Galra Empire, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Human Genitalia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeLucid/pseuds/RudeLucid
Summary: Throk and his claw friend (referred to as Hazar) get closer, after Throk's embarrassing defeat to Lotor.





	Here With Me

I refer to Claw guy (his friend from the arena scene) as Hazar, because of some theories some people have thrown around, I thought the name fit as well!

\---

Throk’s failure in the arena to Lotor was yet another frustration, after may quintents of failures and tribulations. As he headed out of the arena in shame, Hazar rushed up to him. 

“Are you alright?”

Throk grumbled, avoiding eye contact, pushing past him. Hazar followed close behind.

A long silence passed as they walked down the corridor leading towards the resting quarters. Hushed conversations, laughter, and distrusting glares were emanating from every galra they passed. Throk stared forward and refused to acknowledge any of them. He just wanted to get out of the area without more unwanted attention, he had already suffered enough embarrassment today.

Another galra, large in stature and clearly another commander, stepped out from the crowd into Throks way. “Hmph, So even the halfbreed could defeat you, no wonder we lost to Voltron in the last battle”

Throk flattened his ears, and growled “Get out of my way, Kvek. I have no need for your _nonsense_ right now.” 

Kvek laughed “You have no chance of being Emperor now, fool. I wouldn’t be surprised if Zarkon demotes you himself. A seasoned, high ranking Galra commander, beaten by a little worm like that? How pathetic. If he wasn’t such a brainwashed weakling, he would have slit your throat.”

Throk hissed. “You wouldn’t have stood a chance in battle with him. He would have you on the ground, begging for your life, in less than a tick.” Throk inhaled, hissed and leaned forward “I’m sure he’s still nearby - go and challenge him yourself, if you’re so confident, you _fool_. Need i remind you, of what happened when you tried to challenge commander Ranvieg a few quintants ago?” Kvek’s smirk disappeared and he snarled, Throk and Hazar snarled back in retaliation while the other galra watched intently. 

A druid passing nearby put an end to their squabble, he floated over and hissed - “Both of you quiet down, and all of you, clear the hallway! Either get to into the arena, get back to your stations, or get back to the barracks!” All of the galra gathered around mumbled and talked amongst themselves and slowly began moving out from the hallway.

Throk huffed. Kvek glared him down, but moved from his path. Throk continued to his quarters and turned to Hazar as he walked. “Kvek is an idiot. He would rather run this whole fleet into the dirt, than to have anyone else bark orders at him.” Hazar tried to keep up with his quick pace. 

They went up an elevator to the sector with the some of the sleeping quarters. They quickly got out and reached a long corridor lined with doors. Once near the end of the corridor, there stood a few slightly larger doors. Throk approached one of the doors, unlocked, and flung it open. Inside was a relatively simple, messy room, with a bed in the corner along a wall, a counter with a small sink and a few cabinets, as well as a door to a washroom along the side. There was a small table in the center of the room, a large desk in the other corner, with several large glowing magenta screens along it. The whole room illuminated by large purple lights along the walls. Throk immediately began digging around in a cabinet and pulled out some Liquor. He poured himself a shot and downed it immediately, then poured another and held it out to Hazar. who gently gently grasped it with both claw hands, and stared at Throk. 

“I can’t believe all this nonsense” Throk poured himself another shot, grabbed the bottle and glass, to sit down at his small table.

Hazar followed, and spoke while gently moving some items off the other chair, “It really does feel as if the empire is falling apart” and sat down across from Throk, carefully drinking his own glass.

Throk scoffed “Ever since Voltron showed up its nothing but one loss after another.”

Hazar nodded in agreement.

“Although I was never fond of Prorok, always trying to kiss up to Zarkon at every chance he could, at least he was a good buffer from Zarkon’s wrath. And Thace? Too bad. He was generally pretty competent, would never have thought he was a spy.”

Hazar nodded. “He was a good soldier, he definitely didn’t seem the type”

Throk sighed and paused for a moment. He drank his shot, coughed and grumbled “Of course - by the time I had a chance to move up in the ranks, I get called out in front of the ENTIRE EMPIRE! By some _brat_!” He hissed and slammed his fist down on the table. The bottle nearly knocked over. Hazar blinked and wanted to help his friend, but wasn’t quite sure what to do. Throk leaned his elbows on the table, scowled, and glared away at the opposite wall.

A few moments passed and Hazar began looking over at the screens above his desk, taking note that his friend had probably been too busy to clean, now that he was in charge of the hub, after what happened to Prorok and Thace.

Throk Poured himself another shot he downed immedately, Throk coughed and Clentched his eyes shut for a moment and poured another for Hazar. He took the glass and gave throk a worried glance, drinking it apprehensively. Throk leaned forward on the table buried his face in his hands.

Throk finally sighed, and Hazar looked back over to him. “He spared my life.” Hazar stared - “He spared my life. If that was any other combatant - I would have been slain.” Another moment passed. The silence in the room made Hazar shift a little, he was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t sure why. He’d seen battles, wars, creatures slain before him - but, this, was something he had no idea what to do with. Throk wasn’t quite sure either.

After some time, Throk moved his hands from his face, and stared down as his empty shotglass, eyeing it over halfheartedly. “Don’t let another soul hear what I’m about to say, but, I’m glad you were there with me.” Hazar felt a flash of warmth pass thorugh him, although he didn’t know what to make of it. Throk was slowly feeling the effects of the Liqour, and he gestured at the booze - and Hazar nodded. Throk poured him another shot, as well as another for himself. They both downed it immedately. Throk rested his head against his hand, and looked over his friend. He poured another shot for himself and Hazar. He was slowly becoming tipsy and his claws were becoming shaky, and accidentally spilled a little, Hazar grabbed the bottle and helped him pour. 

“Thankyou”

Hazar smiled, and they both drank their respective shots, Hazar took the bottle off the table, walked over and placed it back into the cabinet. Hazar brought some water over for them both. Hazar put his claws on the table and Throk stared at them for a moment. 

“Throk”

“hmm??” His reaction time was starting to become delayed.

“Are you alright?”

Throk looked down at the table, not quite sure how to answer.

“Could you stay here for a few more varga? 

Hazar nodded “Of course”

He scoffed, “Its not my fault Voltron beat us in the last battle.” he gestured at himself and growled, “ _I_ wasn’t the reason Zarkon is in his current state. And _I_ had no idea _Lotor_ would be that nimble. However, He is _Zarkon’s son_. Perhaps, I should have known that he would be a _formidable opponent_.” Throk looked away from the table and away from Hazar.

“Absolutely.” Hazar nodded “and as for the battle with Voltron, Zarkon himself hasn’t been able to destroy voltron for millennia, _you_ weren’t the reason the mission failed.”

Throk kept staring away for a few moments, a warmth rising in his chest. And turned back to Hazar, a weak smile growing on his face. Hazar’s gut twisted, and although he thought for a moment it was because of the alcohol, he has felt this same way before, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was, or what it meant. He’s been intimate with throk before, It wasn’t just lust, or a desire to let out some frustration, but he didn’t quite know what to do with it.

Throk chuckled, and put his hand on one of Hazars claws, who was confused and mildly uncomfortable with the gesture, Throk tightened his grip and leaned forward on the table “I’m glad you’re here with me.” 

Throk wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do at this point, he wanted something, but, he couldnt quite think of what it was. So, he just awkwardly held his friend’s claw, not quite sure what to do with it.

Hazar didn’t want to move out of the small embrace, but didn’t know what to do, or whether or he liked it or not. So he decided to be more straightforward - 

“Throk, would you like to mate?” 

A little bit flustered, Throk’s eyes widened for a moment and then he grinned mischievously. Ah, he thought to himself, maybe thats what he needed, perhaps thats what this was all about. “oh, Absolutely”

Throk began taking off his armor, quite unceremoniously. Hazar interrupted, “please at least go wash up a little first” Throk snorted and wobbled away towards his washroom. Hazar followed close behind him, to make sure he was alright, and clean himself off a little bit as well. He dug in one of the drawers in throk’s washroom and found some lube, and medicine and other such stuff just in case, as Throk usually bit and scratched hard when they mated. He removed his armor and undersuit, without much difficulty, but he could hear throk having some issues. As Throk finally exited his washroom nude, Hazar was already undressed, laying on throk’s bed. He placed the lube nearby, as well as the medicine - never knowing how aggressive throk might be that night. Throk bit his lip and cuddled up with Hazar. wrapping his arms around him. Hazar was used to Throk’s aggressive lustful demeanor when he was in one of his moods, he wasn’t expecting this, but slowly sinked into the warm embrace. Throk began to purr and nuzzle his head against his friend, and they both remained there for a while, purring and enjoying each other’s company.

Throk gently began biting along His neck, up his jawline and up to his mouth, and slowly began biting at Hazars lip. Hazar winced and Throk tasted blood, so he backed off a little bit. He moved his face away. Throk locked eyes with him, and licked the small bits of blood on his own lips. Hazar felt warmth between his legs, and could feel himself begin to unsheath. Throk grinned, and moved in for a kiss.

Hazar moaned into the kiss, broke away from it and guided Throk up into a kneeling position, and began to lick at the slit on his sheath, gently putting his tongue in it and moving it around inside, throk began breathing heavy, ears flattening back, and could feel his tongue against his emerging tip, he moaned as he unsheathed further and instinctively began thrusting lightly against Hazars tongue. 

Hazar dragged his tongue along Throk’s length, now completely unsheathed, Hazar gestured at the lube, and throk immedately rushed for it, hastily applying it to his own cock, and Hazar clentched his eyes, as throk applied it inside his friend as well, trying to be gentle with his claws inside Hazar, also taking the opportunity to rub inside him.

Hazar’s breathing began to match Throks’ and they were both unsheathed, Throk took out his fingers, and positioned himself on top, resting his thin hips between Hazars thighs, and began to grind his cock against his. Throk stared down at him and sneered, as he rubbed against Hazar’s cock, and grasped both of their dicks with his claws, and continued thrusting, dragging his length aganst Hazar’s tip. Hazar was thrusting into throk’s hand, watching his movements intently

Throk moved his hand to just Hazar’s cock, rubbing along his length, and giving special attention to the Hazar’s tip. Slowly, he positioned himself down so his own tip was against Hazar’s asshole, and began to slowly thrust into him, Hazar hissed and throk growled at first, and Throk dragged a claw against the slit of Hazar’s cock and moved his hand away to wrap both of his arms around Hazar’s torso, and began to dig his claws into his back, Hazar wrapped his legs around throk, as throk clentched his eyes, thrusted harder, and angled himself so he could stroke against Hazar’s prostate. Hazar tilted his head back and pushed against throk’s cock - both breathing heavily - Throk leaned forward and his hips began to buck, until finally he howled out, and bit into hazars neck, Hazar roared, and with a few final thrusts, he came inside of Hazar, who then came himself, getting slick all over both of them.

Breathing hard, Throk slowly took his dick out, and smirked at him. Hazar smiled back. Throk flopped down alongside him, and leaned his head up against Hazar’s. After Throk began to calm down his breathing, he began purring and nuzzling him again. This time his purrs were loud, and he was rubbing his face so hard against Hazar's, that it nearly pushed him off the bed. Hazar chuckled and pushed a claw-hand against his face. Throk was beyond drunk at this point, Hazar wasn’t as drunk, but tipsy enough to be entertained.

“lets get cleaned up, Throk, I have slick all over my chest” as hazar began to shift off the bed to stand up

Throk, still purring, laughed, and slowly began getting up. Hazar reached down to his friend and helped him stand, taking his arm over his shoulder to the washroom. 

“Your fangs -“

“Hm?”

“Your - your bottom fangs, Hazar”

“what about them?”

Throk traced one and with his pointer finger, “they turn me on, I like them.”

Hazar smiled warmly, and replied “your eyes are very nice”

Throk’s eyes slowly widened and he made a small gasp, “you like my eyes??” He grinned, “YOU LIKE MY EYES?” he shouted, as they got into the shower together. Hazar was wondering if anyone else could hear him, he was so loud. 

“What other things do you like about me?”

“your dick”

“hmph, of course, I knew that much” Throk sneered.

Hazar turned on the water and began scrubbing himself, as throk moved behind him and wrapped his long lanky arms around him, leaning his head against his.

Hazar sighed, “I can’t wash myself if you’re clinging to me.” 

Throk tightened his hold.

Hazar moved so the water was directly in Throks face, he coughed and loosened his grip. Hazar chuckled as throk cursed, wiping his face off.

They both helped wash each other and dried off together, putting on some partial undersuits. They changed the sheets on throk’s bed, and started talking amongst themselves. And finally sat on the edge of the bed together.

Throk snorted, ears crooked “Ranvieg is nothing but a slab of meat with no brains, no wonder he got banished across the universe. Leave him to the dangerous stuff, it suits him. He’s never planned anything successful, even though everyone knows he’s planning all these traitorous things.” Throk laughed “Maybe that’s why Zarkon never had him executed. Nothing the _brute_ creates, works.” Hazar guffawed. 

“what about Morvok? whats your opinion of him? Hazar prodded Throk”

“ _Morvok_?? Throk gasped “Absolute baffoon, he acts as if he’ll be Zarkon’s right hand soldier one day!?” He huffed. “Idiot, - Zarkon wouldn’t even let him be scrub his boots.”

Hazar burst out laughing

“You know it’s true.”

“It is, it absolutely is.”

They both continued bad-talking various other commanders as the vargas pased. Untill finally Throk realized the time. “Hazar, it’s late.” Hazar thought for a moment, “Yes, it is. Do you wish for me to leave?” Throk stared at him for a moment, then down at his own claws. “Not particularly.”

“I can stay if you would like”

“Yes.”

Hazar laid down and gestured at throk to lay with him, and Throk complied, huddling up next to his friend, quickly, they both fell asleep together.

 

 

Throk woke up first the next quintent. Half awake, he glanced over to the mass next to him, and jerked his head back in surprise, why was Hazar laying in bed with him? He stared up at the ceiling and thought for a moment, and fondly remembered the night before, and sat up. He moaned, reached his arms out and stretched, Hazar shifted lazily.

Throk noticed a recent notification on his tablet, sitting on his desk. He grabbed the device and sat on the edge of the bed, his face went pale. He glanced longingly at his friend, still sleeping, and sighed.

 

——————

Thankyou for reading! I started this on a whim and just kept going with it - I havent written a fanfic this long in what feels like a century - **and for those who didn’t obsess over throk specifically, it was implied, but the notice he read was about his reassignment from lotor to a remote ice planet alone.


End file.
